Iracundus
Overview Iracundus is a spiked lizard-like creature from a world quite different from our own. Her mouth is in her chest, and a second mouth is located at the end of her prehensile tail. Iracundus has no fingers - instead her arms are covered with a line of serrated teeth, with a large hooked tooth at the tip. Teeth and spikes cover her body. Origin On her home world, Iracundus is not a hunter, but prey. Her kind evolved spikes as a deterrent against the large, fearsome predators that roam the world - feasting on beasts impossibly large. Iracundus also feasts on these beasts - attaching herself to them with her spiked teeth, and feasting parasitically until full, like an alien burr on a grazing animal's hide. Iracundus has been very successful at staying out of sight - a necessary skill for those in her niche. Iracundus woke one morning and found herself in a very strange place indeed - a world where everything was tiny! Tiny animals and plants swarmed around her feet, and the largest threats around were barely bigger than herself! Suddenly flung from scurrying parasite to alpha predator, Iracundus has been gleefully terrorizing any and all denizens of this world. Energy System Iracundus gains energy by eating material from her environment - converting it into fuel for her weapon attacks. When she is entirely out of energy, heavy attacks from opponents will cause her to regain a minimal amount of power - just enough to fuel her Stinging Gaze. If the environment lacks sufficient material to digest, she will be entirely unable to access her Paralyzing Eruption. Ranged Combat Iracundus can focus twin beams of pain from her eyes - creating a nasty sting which disrupts her opponents and causes modest damage. This basic weapon requires almost no build-up, allowing Iracundus to use it creatively to disrupt her opponent's attacks and maneuvers. When Iracundus is well-fed, she can expel a solid glob from her chest which can encase and stun opponents. This is a short-range attack, but it is nearly impossible to dodge. Grappling Iracundus is a strong and proficient grappler - despite her lack of fingers. Her serrated arms make her very difficult to get away from, and make it all to easy for her to draw opponents in. Melee Combat Iracundus Is a very powerful opponent in melee - mostly due to her passive spikes, which frequently deal damage to opponents who use physical attacks. Almost every part of Iracundus is covered in these spikes, which makes any physical encounter a painful one for her opponent. In her native world, Iracundus used her spikes to deter predators. But now that she is at the top of the food chain, she is quickly learning to use them against her prey. Weaknesses Iracundus has average health an no significant way to reduce the damage taken by enemy attacks or weapons. She relies on he spiked retaliation and quick-closing disruptive attacks to maintain optimal combat situations. Much of her power is in her Biting Tail - which is ideal for fighting off much larger opponents, but awkwardly positioned for fighting against peers. Animation Guidelines *Personality: Iracundus is a long-suffering animal who is finally in a position to get her revenge against the world. Or, to be more precise, against a totally different world that never did her any harm. (Ours) *Combat Focus: Iracundus is very focused on forward movement and melee combat. *Special Considerations: Iracundus “eats” buildings into her chest - which will require a bit of VFX work to cover up well. Internal Links * Official Monsters/Gallery External Links *Official Wiki Page Category:Official Kaiju Combat Monsters Category:Progenitor Series 1 Category:Blue Kaiju Category:Reptilian Kaiju Category:Black Kaiju Category:Alien Category:Evil Kaiju Category:Female Characters